tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
AU: Heir to the Throne
Log Title: Heir to the Throne ''' '''Characters: Spike (AU), Spike (2018), Carly, Fortress Maximus, DJ Faireborn (2018), Don Faireborn (AU), Hoist, Beachcomber, Daniel, Megan Location: Earth, Antilla Date: 2018; 2046 TP: Apocalypse World TP 'Summary: Spike may be gone, but that doesn't mean he didn't have a plan B in his exit strategy. In this case, he chooses his successor to the binary partner to Fortress Maximus. In 2046, this was a logical choice. In 2018, Spike unknowingly shows Fortress Maximus' successor the ins and outs of Transformer technology. ' As logged by Spikewitwicky 2046 About two weeks since Spike's funeral. A very yellowed letter (yes, paper still exists) arrives in DJ’s mailbox. Its contents read: DJ - so, if you're getting this - well, I've since departed this world. I know we haven't kept in touch as much as I'd like. Much of that is my fault. And I apologize. Anyway - I just wanted to say how incredibly proud I am/was to have witnessed the great man you've grown into. I know you didn't have the greatest of childhoods, but you have weathered all of your challenges, and have emerged to be a great citizen of this world. I know you have your own life now. And I have no desire to upend your life. But...with my absence - if you are the slightest bit curious - take this key, and go to Autobot City. Ask for locker 47. Again, it was a pleasure watching you become the man that I know your father and mother hoped you would become. -'' Spike Witwicky. 08/22/2032 - In Autobot City, Megan and Daniel - both well into adulthood - Daniel about 10 years older than DJ at age 54 (about) - Megan - about 35. Megan shakes her head. "I'm sorry - but I have to get back to Riyadh - I'm due to work on some of the vehicles for the upcoming race..." when Carly appears. At near 80, age has definitely slowed her. She waves her hand. "Guys...both of you...I know your schedules. Trust me...I'm fine." She gives a weak smile. "Go... Seriously. In fact, I'm booking a sort of 'hiking' trip to Thailand in two weeks. I'll be fine." Daniel looks at Carly "Mom..." But Carly shakes her head. "Son, if I need anything...I won't hesitate to call you." She quickly looks at Megan - their relationship has seen their ups and downs. "Or you honey...Thank you...both of you...for staying with me these past two weeks." Carly looks at her remaining family and nods. "Everything's been taken care of. And now, all of us need to start getting back to our lives. That doesn’t mean we’re forgetting him - we’re honoring him.” Colonel Don Faireborn arrives at Autobot City in his dress uniform. He frowns, a pang of guilt crossing his face that he hasn't been here since Spike's death. His work on TORQ VIII at Quantum Laboratories is important to Earth's defense, but... that might not be everything. Spike was like a father to him - far more than Flint ever was. Dealing with the loss has been a private affair he hasn't really dealt with since hearing the news. Beachcomber meets Colonel Don Fairborn. He ushers Don Faireborn to a storage room with a series of lockers. It's away from the Witwicky family. "It's great seeing you again, Colonel Fairborn." He mouths around. "45...46...ah...47..." He points to the locker. Colonel Don smiles up at the peaceful Autobot. "Hey, Beachcomber. There's no need for formality. I always feel like little DJ when I visit this place." He chuckles. "Man, I feel older every day, and you guys really always stay the same, don't you?" He shakes his head, and holds up the key left to him in the letter. "Actual physical keys - I'm surprised these lockers are still here. What do you think is in this locker, Beachcomber? Pearl Jam on vinyl?" Inside the locker is an unassuming helmet, with a handwritten note. Just as yellowed as the one he received. "''DJ! Thank you for accepting this offer. Again, I know your life - and I know your successes. I've given this a lot of thought. As much as I would love Megan to carry on this role - the Autobots have given so much to the Witwickys. And I believe we should start giving some back. If you have the time, please take a shuttle to Cybertron, and ask for 'Hoist.' He will show you what to do. Again, this is just asking to try something out. This is the binary bonding unit for Fortress Maximus. And while he is now almost fully independent, he still undergoes upgrades, and is in need of a little 'binary boost.' If you do not wish to embark on this - I fully understand. But as a protector of not only our world, but Cybertron's...I can think of no other person I would entrust this to. - Spike.” Don opens the locker, and pulls out the helmet with a quizzical expression. "What the hell?" He reads the note and frowns. "Huh." He looks up at Beachcomber. "You still have a space bridge link to Cybertron?" Beachcomber looks at the helmet. "Well...actually want to take a shuttle to Antilla. That's where Fortress Maximus is currently residing. They're still repairing him from..." Beachcomber nods. "When Valour..." Colonel Don makes a face, and nods sadly. "OK. I'll see if Gears is available to take me. Man, I still remember Spike showing me around the Federation when I was a kid. I can't believe that he's gone." Don sets his face, unwilling to break down even in front of as sympathetic an Autobot as Beachcomber. "Thanks for the help, Beachcomber. I can make it back up to the launch bay on my own. I still remember the way." It just so happens there's a shuttle that was leaving for Antilla. 41 hours later… Once at Antilla, Hoist greets Colonel Don. And after making some informal small talk, he brings him into the nerve center of Fortress Maximus. He speaks into the broadcasting speakers 'All personal - vacate Fortress Maximus in 15 minutes - this is a routine maintenance screen. All personal - evacuate Fortress Maximus immediately." When everyone's gone - so Fort Max can transform, Hoist brings DJ to a brand-new exo-suit. Hoist says in a friendly tone "Spike believed the next binary partner...the less she or he knew, the better - more information seemingly makes the binary process...more jangled - and less 'organic' he said." He says encouragingly "Don't worry...you will not experience any pain. And if this isn't to your liking - we shall begin a search on Earth for the next binary bonding partner." Hoist gently leads DJ to an area where he should stand once the suit and helmet are attached. "Just go there when you're ready - and say 'I'm ready' into the intercom when you're ready to interface." Hoist says in a friendly tone "I'll be outside...you'll be fine." Colonel Don steps into the room, standing quietly before the exo-suit and holding the helmet linkage to Fortress Maximus. Memories of his youth spent with Spike and the Autobots flood his mind, having guided him all his life even as his path led away from them and deeper within the EDC. Don's quiet a moment longer, but then slowly dons the suit (no pun intended). Lastly, he carefully fits the helmet over his head, and after a final hesitation says, "I'm ready." As Hoist leaves, he broadcasts on a local channel. "A trial binary bond has been selected. Fortress Maximus' repairs can now be completed!" Colonel Don braces himself, unsure what's about to happen next. Whatever it is, he's ready. His whole life, his friendship with the Autobots, his work with TORQ VIII - have all brought him to this. As Colonel Dan fixes the helmet on, a voice from the grave activates. It's Spike. It's his voice in 2032 - where Spike's voice was stronger than his final years. "DJ! Welcome to your trial run. And thank you again. Just remember - Fortress Maximus should now be fine without any binary partner...he should be operating. However, just like your life - he'll do much better with someone like you in it. But remember - if you decide to embark on this - you MUST help guide Fortress Maximus the way YOU wish to, not how I did. I believe in you DJ. When you're ready - just say "Can't Find a Better Man" - I know...it's cheesy. But that's the activation code. Spike's voice seems to smile at the last word of guidance. "And remember... try to have fun with this." Outside Fortress Maximus some Autobots gather around. Fortress Maximus has been glitchy and offlined since Spike fell to Valour. Fortress Maximus has been upgraded enough to not require a binary unit for his normal operating functions - but during major upgrades and major repairs, like the shellacking he took more than two weeks ago, a binary bond is still required. Colonel Don chuckles and shakes his helmeted head. He says aloud into the helmet, "When it came for me to find a father-figure, well - I 'Can't Find a Better Man’.” Don waits to see what happens. Fortress Maximus soon shudders and shifts into life. The paneling around DJ begins to glow in bright, brilliant green, blue, and pink colors. Suddenly, DJ is raised high above and within a short 30 seconds, the behemoth emerges. "FORTRESS....MAXIMUS!!!" the defender growls. The sensation is practically seamless. DJ's movements have a purpose about them, because they're the movements that Fortress Maximus would need to function. How does he know this? Well...it's complicated. But the bond is what DJ makes it. Colonel Don raises an exo-suited fist, and his old youthful exuberance returns to him in full force. "All-right!" he yells, and activates the neural links, making Max twist at the hip and bend his arms in unison with Don's own. "Fort Max," he says into the helmet. "I'm here to help. My name is Don Faireborn, and I'm going to be your friend and ally for however long you might need me." Unseen, Don smiles. This might be fun after all. The test goes FAR better than even Hoist imagines. And Carly was there to see it. Now, on the shuttle ride back, Carly...near 80, and approaching Sparkplug 2016-style frailty smiles weakly at Colonel Don. "You did great. And trust me...Megan will come around. But Spike was insistent... Fortress Maximus was a gift. And we as Witwickys have benefited so much from the Autobots, it's time we give back." She smiles sadly and pats Colonel Don's arm. She then goes to a bed and lies down. At her age, these interstellar trips are more brutal than usual, despite the fact that her mental faculties are still sharp. She sighs weakly, herself thinking how many more of these trips she can endure. "DJ...you don't have to decide now. But you were wonderful today." Colonel Don smiles sadly. It's difficult to see Carly like this. While she was always far too busy to be as much as a mother figure to him as Spike was a father-figure, he still retains affection for the old woman. "Trust me," he says, "No matter what, I'll make sure Fort Max is in good hands - mine, or Megan's. Spike's legacy will live on - in Max, in Daniel and Megan, in everything he did." Don blinks rapidly... must be space dust in his eyes. 2018 Spike's kneeling down and using a welding device to seal a few cracked fuel intake valves. He gestures DJ over - getting him started early. "So, this is your standard fuel intake - energon used - energon exhausted." He smiles, practically beaming. "BUT...the NEWER shuttles..." He points to the fairly standard fuel intake portion. "...actually runs on matter AND anti-matter annihilation! Fully contained. And as a result - FAR less stress on the containment units." He gives DJ a flashlight. "So all of this...down here...is totally obsolete with the newer models!" He smirks "Still...these are great shuttles to cut your teeth into when it comes to learning how Autobot shuttles work." Spike looks at DJ quizzically "Oh...you DID do your homework tonight, didn't you? Otherwise, you should really be focusing on that. Your Trig test is Tuesday, right?" DJ grins. "I'm all set for the test Tuesday - I'll review everything tomorrow night, but for now, I'm caught up! Now, show me again - I want to get it right." He smiles widely. "Think I can do a report on these sometime? I'm really tempted to get into engineering - there's just so much cool stuff to learn!" He shines the flashlight around, taking everything in with unbridled excitement. "You can really fix all this?" Spike shrugs and says modestly "I mean...MOST of this, yeah. But in terms of the fusion reactions, I'll still leave that to the experts." He gestures to DJ. "Just point it right here...please." He asks for the light to shine on a crack where he affixes some protective goggles to seal. As he's sealing, he sighs "Engineering IS fascinating, but I'm just worried if you do a report on the Autobot ships...you're kind of putting yourself at an unfair advantage. One thing that's really important is that we remember we are humans, and NOT Autobots, which can sometimes be easy to forget. But I think you probably should focus on the human stuff so you're competing equally with your other peers." DJ shines the light where directed, and nods at Spike's words of wisdom. "Hey -" he says. "I turn 16 next month. Think I can get some kind of internship at the EDC? Surely you can set something up - maybe I can list is at something when I looking at colleges, you know? Dad was a Rhodes Scholar and Mom went to Bryn Mawr and Trinity College in Dublin. I've got some big shoes to fill!" DJ shakes his head, amazed at his own weird life. Spike frowns slightly. He so wants DJ to have a 'kid' job (see mowing yards, which is hard in a desert, or a fast food restaurant - it builds character) so he can be a kid. But he remembers how he was at 15. And being a regular kid was the last thing he wanted to be the more he was with the Autobots. "I'll...see what I can do." He gives an exasperated sigh, hoping he's not creating a monster. "Anyway - it's your turn to decide dinner for tonight. Carly won't be home 'til tomorrow, so it's just you, Megan, and I (Sparkplug's already in bed since it's like 7:30 at night).” DJ frowns. "Um... Chinese? I'll be happy to drive into town!" he volunteers. Spike thinks o o o ”Oh right, DJ's driver's test is coming up. He's been a meticulous driver, but he still needs a few final guiding tips.” Another function that Flint has missed. "Sounds good, but you know I have to ride with you." "Of course!" DJ holds the flashlight still until Spike is finished working, and then RUNS to get the keys to drive into town.